erebusversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Pack
Going feet first into hell with a pack? Now that makes us stronger then anyone else. -Samuel Wolf The Wolf Pack (sometimes refereed to as Wolf Pack, or simply The Pack) is a notable ODST squad that has on occasion aided Fireteams Erebus, Nyx, and Hemera. Originally formed in 2518, this squad has only seen a total of two leaders; both being related to each other. Members Original Samuel Wolf Gail Hunt Dustin Cross Gavin Patterson Current Lynette Wolf Meredith Cross Eduardo Ray Brad Ford Rebecca Coburn Nicholas Strait Gail Hunt Dustin Cross Gavin Patterson History Formed by Samuel Wolf (then 24) in 2518, The Wolf Pack has led an excellent military service together. With bounds and ties that make them as close to family as possible the team would willingly die for one another at a moments notice. During the first few years of they're formation they would undertake minor missions that would slowly begin to solidify they're legacy. Helping Ezekiel-072 on Operation Stone Heart in 2528, they retrieved vital information to help solve supply line damages; at the same time however it was to test 072 with teams for the still young Human-Covenant conflict. Once the enemy was no longer fellow humans, and instead aliens of the Covenant, the team would see a lot more action then what they previously had. With more missions came more notoriety, and eventually that garnered the team a legend. On occasion they would secretly be rerouted or have sudden change of orders to aid in Erebus conflicts without raising suspicion from the higher-ups. This would end however when the team was disbanded in 2547 temporarily after the death of Samuel Wolf at the hands of Covenant Zealot Kus 'Munamal. The surviving members would be separated into other ODST squads for the time being. Eventually in 2552 the team would reform once again but now under the command of deceased Samuel's daughter, Lynette Wolf. She would gather new people to join the squad, and also garner the support of former members to rejoin the Pack. As a first mission for the reformed squad, they were sent down to Earth, New Mombasa, to aid Fireteam Erebus in retrieving Raptor-5 from his safe bunker before he was overrun and killed by Covenant ground forces. After this they were tossed around separate ships until they would again aid Erebus, alongside the Pantheon Squad, to take back the colony of Earus from The Galactic Pact led by Kus 'Munamal. After this long conflict they were handed over to the UNSC Infinity and have been stationd there since. They would aid on the Requiem campaign whenever possible. Roles Original Samuel Wolf Squad leader; kept everyone in line and directed the fight from the ground with himself in the front of any conflict. Expert hand-to-hand fighter and father to Lynette Wolf Gail Hunt Team medic and sharpshooter; always willing and able to fix anyone up when they are injured. He was as likely to heal someone as he was to shoot them. Dustin Cross Heavy weapons and explosives expert of the team. Father of Meredith Cross Gavin Patterson Stealth and reconnaissance operative; ONI agent. Current Lynette Wolf Current Squad Leader. Learned all her father taught her effortlessly with a natural talent Meredith Cross Sniper and sharpshooter; robotic implants help gibe her the best distance for sniping Eduardo Ray Team medic. Never failed to keep a patient alive Brad Ford Basic assault and front man, never seen without his rifle Rebecca Coburn Demo women by trade, she loves explosions Nicholas Strait Reconnaissance and Stealth Operative, as well as knife play expert Gail Hunt Assistant medic to Eduardo Ray and spotter for Meredith Cross Dustin Cross Kept his heavy weapons role from before Gavin Patterson Still an ONI agent, he keeps his role as a stealth operator as well as now being a tech expert to aid the team\ Trivia * Lynette Wolf and Taylor Cruz are great friends as before the Flood outbreak on Unity the former was aiding the later in training to become a Marine for some time * Samuel Wolf was killed by Kus 'Munamal thus providing motivation for Lynette to join in the Earus campaign * This trivia section was put in last minute Category:Erebusverse Category:Extended Universe Category:Expanded Universe Category:Squad Category:ODSTs Category:Original Character Category:Halo Category:AshTheReaper001 Category:The Wolf Pack